Eeny, Meeny, Miny, YOU !
by Roomie Watson
Summary: Situation dans le dernier épisode de Gravity Falls. Et si Stanley et Stanford n'avaient pas eu le temps ou l'idée d'échanger leurs vêtements ? Et si rien n'empêchait Bill de tuer Dipper et Mabel ? Et si, finalement, tout avait mal tourné ?


**Coucou les gens ! Alors voilà, depuis un certain temps je suis totalement tombée amoureuse de Gravity Falls (c'est possible je vous dis). Non mais sans rire, ce cartoon est juste parfait. Enfin bref, lorsque j'ai regardé le dernier épisode "Take Back the Falls", bon j'étais triste (normal) mais j'avoue aussi avoir eu un peu peur quand Bill a menacé de tuer nos petits jumeaux. Et là il s'est passé un truc de fou dans ma tête. Et si tout avait mal tourné ? Et voilà comment tout ça m'est venu. Boone lectu** re :)

* * *

\- Très bien Ford, le temps est écoulé ! J'ai les enfants ! Je pense que je vais en tuer un maintenant, juste pour le fun.

Les deux hommes terrifiés, virent les enfants se débattre, en vain. La poigne du monstre ne les laisserait pas s'échapper. Ils étaient tous entre ses griffes, piégés.

\- Eeny

Non. Pas les enfants. Par pitié, tout sauf les enfants. Dipper et Mabel étaient la seule vrai famille qu'il lui restait et après tous ces moments passés avec eux cet été, il allait devoir voir... _ça_. Par pitié, pas ça. Pas eux. Il ne pouvait pas les lui enlever. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Sa vie ne serrait plus qu'un éternel tissu de culpabilité et de remords sans aucun but, sans aucun sens. Tout l'argent qu'il avait accumulé pendant tout ce temps ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ce qui avait fait son vrai bonheur. Alors de grâce, qu'on lui laisse ces enfants.

Rien de tout cela ne serrait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été si stupide tout à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? À cause de lui, ce démon allait tuer sa nièce et son neveu. Juste pour une poignée de main. Pour son ego et sa jalousie, sa famille allait être détruite. Que ce soit pour lui, pour sa famille ou ses amis, il avait toujours tout gâché. Et aujourd'hui il en paierait encore une fois le prix. Quel incapable il faisait !

Stanley se retourna vers Ford. Il était le seul à ses yeux à pouvoir les sauver. _Je t'en prie Ford, fais quelque chose, sors nous de là. Empêche-le. C'est toi qui l'a amené ici. Tu dois l'arrêter maintenant. S'il te plaît..._

\- Meeny

Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à eux. Il n'en avait pas le droit. S'il respectait les règles, il ne le ferait pas. Mais jusqu'alors Bill avait décidé de les ignorer. Il briserait celle-là sans hésiter. Il était prêt à tout. Lui donner ce qu'il voulait aboutirait au même résultat. Le monde entier, l'univers serait sous son contrôle. Aucune âme refusant sa domination ne serait en vie. Il devait y avoir une solution, il y en avait toujours une. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus.

Il aurait du se méfier de lui dès son arrivée à Gravity Falls. Mais il s'était laisser piéger face aux promesses du monstre. Et maintenant, sa crédulité allait tuer sa famille. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il ne valait finalement rien.

Ford avait croisé le regard de son frère. Il voulait autant que lui pouvoir faire quelque chose, éviter cela. Mais il ne voyait aucune issue. Il baissa les yeux, évitant le regard suppliant de Stanley et détruisant le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait. Son frère comptait sur lui et encore une fois, il l'abandonnait. Quel lâche. _Les enfants, Stanley, je suis désolé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je suis tellement désolé..._

\- Miny

Finalement, défier Bill n'était pas une bonne idée. Encore une fois, elle essuyait un échec. Bill avait réussi à la piéger facilement pour obtenir la faille. Puis avec Mabeland où elle n'aurait jamais réalisé sans son frère qu'elle s'était encore laissée avoir. C'était donc vrai elle était trop fantaisiste pour réussir à faire quelque chose de sérieux. Elle aurait du faire face à l'avenir bien plus tôt. Elle n'aurait alors pas donné la faille à Bill et n'aurait pas déclenché tout ça. Ses amis n'auraient pas été capturés ou transformés en tapisserie. Et ni elle, ni sa famille ne seraient en danger.

Mabel avait cessé de se débattre. C'était inutile. Son frère l'avait imité. Elle faisait face au monstre. Un pin rouge remplaçait sa pupille et les aveuglait elle et son frère. L'étoile filante viendrait après, suivie de la sentence. Sa gorge se serra. Ce sera donc elle. Tant mieux. Dipper ne méritait pas ça. L'été était fini. Il devrait grandir sans elle. _Oncle Stan, Ford, Dipper... Vous allez me manquer... Désolée d'avoir laissé ça arriver... Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi._

\- YOU !

Mabel. Non. Pas sa sœur. Il avait besoin d'elle. Ils devaient rester ensembles. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir sans elle ? Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Ils auraient dû battre Bill et passer la fin de leurs vacances entourés de leurs amis et de leur famille. Ils auraient fêté leur treizième anniversaire, seraient devenu adolescents. Ils auraient grandi et seraient restés les Jumeaux du Mystère. Mais en aucun cas ils n'étaient censés se séparer.

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'ils seraient à la hauteur face à Bill ? Ils s'étaient fait avoir plusieurs fois par lui, il aurait du savoir qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Il avait été trop naïf pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Pourquoi diable l'avait-il entraîné dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi avait-il mis sa sœur en danger ? Il avait été idiot. Et maintenant, à cause de lui, Bill avait gagné.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'ils l'arrêtent. Peut importe comment, il le fallait. Bill ne pouvait pas lui prendre Mabel. Il avait toujours vécu avec elle, lui retirer était inimaginable. Sans sa sœur, il ne serait plus rien. _Il faut qu'on l'en empêche. Ford, Stan... Faîtes quelque chose... Je vous en supplie, ne le laissez pas faire ça... J'ai besoin d'elle..._

Ils entendirent un claquement de doigts et un cercle de flammes bleues entoura les enfants. Instinctivement, leurs mains se joignirent. Dipper entendit Stan et Ford crier. Il ferma les yeux et serra la main de sa sœur plus fort. Il ne la lâcherait pas. Ils resteraient ensembles quoi qu'il arrive. Il resteraient ensembles parce qu'il en avait besoin, parce que sa sœur n'avait pas le droit de le laisser.

Soudain, il sentit la poigne du démon se desserrer et ils heurtèrent le sol. Avait-il abandonné ? Dipper ouvrit les yeux. Non. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de sa sœur mais elle ne tenait plus la sienne. _Non_. Dipper posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Mabel et la secoua doucement.

\- Mabel ?

Elle gisait sur le sol à côté de lui, immobile. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle ne répondait pas à l'appel de son frère. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à la vue de ce spectacle. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel... Ce n'était pas réel... Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar duquel il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Il intensifia les secousses.

\- Mabel, aller ! Ouvre les yeux. Réveille-toi. Mabel... S'il te plaît... Tu peux pas me faire ça …, priait-il d'une voix tremblante. Mabel...

Ford et Stan regardaient avec effroi le garçon refuser la réalité. Ils étaient tous deux aux bord des larmes et Stanley serrait rageusement les barreaux de leur prison.

\- Et maintenant Ford ? Dis-moi. Que devrais-je faire ? Regarde ce pauvre petit garçon, dit Bill sarcastiquement. Devrais-je le tuer maintenant ou après t'avoir fait parler ? J'ai attendu pendant un long moment déjà, je pense qu'attendre plus encore serait une autre perte de temps. Amusons-nous encore et finissons-en avec ce garçon, ajouta t-il en levant à nouveau une main d'un geste menaçant.

Dipper releva la tête vers le monstre. Il serrait le corps de Mabel dans ses bras et son visage, détruit par la rage et la peine ne montrait pas la moindre once de peur.

\- Arrête Bill ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! cria Ford

\- Vraiment ? Vérifions ça. Tes derniers mots Pine Tree ?


End file.
